Delusional Iggy/The Farming Life isn't for Me
Delusional Iggy/The Farm Life Isn't for Me is a fan-made episode written CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After getting injured, Igor is trying to remember what happened while TJ, Gamma, and Marcus debate over how Igor got injured./Vladimir and Sonia, after being overworked at the farm, decide to pay a visit at Holly's Puppy Pound. Plot Act One: Delusional Iggy Part One (In the Pound Infirmary, most of Igor's Body is covered in Bandages. Elaine is examining him.) Bright Eyes: So, Will Iggy be okay, Young Doctor Whopper? Whopper: Well, He's had a lot of damage, but He'll live. It will take time for Him to heal. Elaine: Speaking from an actual veterinarian, he will be recovered in five weeks. (Gamma, TJ, and Marcus are heard hollering at each other.) Elaine: One Moment. (To Gamma, TJ, and Marcus.) Marcus honey, TJ, Gamma, please be quiet. Igor needs some rest. Marcus: I'm sorry, Elaine sweetie. We were debating over who hurt Igor. TJ: I suggest that it was an accident. Gamma: It was no accident. Kaptain Kid Stoneheart hired an assassin to kill Igor. Marcus: I thought Katrina tried to get Iggy's Cat Heart by hiring a mad doctor. Elaine: Well, we don't know what happened. Please leave the room. Igor needs to have some quiet. We'll talk about what happened later. Okay? (Inside the hospital room, Bright Eyes is watching over Igor...) Bright Eyes: Iggy... I know You probably won't hear Me, But Good work on the adoption. (Igor rubs his head.) Igor: Adoption? I don't remember. I wonder what happened, Bright Eyes. (Elaine walks to Bright Eyes.) Elaine: I hate to break this to you, but Igor has temporary amnesia. He will have his full memory back in five hours' time. Whopper: In any case, We'll need to watch over Him, in case of "From Bad to Worse". Igor: Bright Eyes...? Good work, Bright Eyes. making a snowy replica of Whopper. Whopper: Huh? Is He going kinda... (makes a cuckoo sound.) Elaine: I believe he is suffering from hallucination. (Marcus enters.) Marcus: I know what happened to you, Igor. I believe that you are under a drug that causes you to hallucinate. Then, you were viciously attacked by Brutus Stoneheart. I rushed in and was able to rescue you before he could deliver the death blow. Elaine: Oh, come now, Marcus. All that happened is that Cooler found Igor seriously wounded. Not even he knows what happened. Igor: (Looking at Marcus) Why are you dressed as a samurai? (Marcus looks at himself.) Marcus: Huh? I'm not wearing any samurai armor. (TJ enters.) TJ: I'll tell you what happened. (To Marcus) And it's better than your mythological story. (To Igor) You see, you got involved in a car accident. I rushed to the scene and was able to pull you out. I took a picture of the people who caused the accident. I should know, I have evidence. Igor: Wha-- that's Him! That's the Red Herring! someone pull a chain so plastic fishes can fall on Him! (TJ looks around.) TJ: Red Herring? I don't see any red herring? But, have a look a this. (TJ shows a picture of a wrecked car.) Bright Eyes: Give Me that. (grabs the photo.) a Wrecked Car?! (checks the back of the photo.) Nice try. I see the Picture-Store logo. TJ: How did You--? Bright Eyes: This cartoon is TV-Y, not TV-14. anything offensive on a cartoon, is like mustard on Ice Cream. besides, when Iggy got injured, He actually fell on a sinkhole. Cooler told Me everything. besides, that fake photo You have, You were stalking Iggy, were You? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma